vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Woody
You're my favorite deputy! Sheriff Woody is the protagonist of the Toy Story film trilogy and was a wrestler in VGCW. He was an infrequent competitor, but often appeared backstage encouraging his fellow wrestlers to play with their toys. Woody was eventually corrupted by the influence of Dracula, sending him on a violent rampage before he was stopped by Geno, who was forced to kill him in the process. Also, he had breasts for some reason. In Toy Story Sheriff Woody Pride was the titular character of an old wild west-themed TV show called Woody's Roundup. He had many adventures with his partner Jessie, his horse Bullseye, and a prospector named Stinky Pete. The show was cancelled just before the last episode aired, leaving the series on a permanent cliffhanger. Woody's Roundup toys and memorabilia have become valuable collectors items, although not everyone knows this. Such is the case of Andy, a young boy who owned a stuffed Woody doll with a pullstring, capable of saying phrases such as "Somebody's poisoned the waterhole!" ''and ''"There's a snake in my boot!". Despite having many newer toys, such as the popular Buzz Lightyear action figure, Andy continued to play with Woody throughout his childhood. One day Andy's Woody doll ended up in the hands of Al, owner of Al's Toy Barn. Al was aware of Woody's value and planned to ship the Woody, along with several other Woody's Roundup ''toys, to a museum in Japan. Just as he was about to ship them, however, the toys disappeared, and 3 of them ended up back at Andy's house. When Andy got older he eventually gave Woody to an imaginative little girl, along with most of his other toys. In VGCW Woody had few opportunities to prove himself in the first two seasons, mostly appearing in Royal Rumbles and drawing early entry numbers, leaving him with next to no chance of winning. Many viewers hoped the cowboy would get his chance to claim the spotlight. His first chance came when he fought in a Six-Man Battle Royal to become #1 contender for the Casual Championship. Woody performed rather well, but ended up getting pinned by the eventual winner Ezio Auditore who, despite having a much more impressive record, was much less popular and became even less so afterwards. Season 2: WHO YOU CALLIN' BUSTED, BUSTER? At some point, Woody decided it was important to make sure the wrestlers in VGCW were playing with their toys. He started with the younger wrestlers, confronting Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak and Proto Man backstage and convincing them to play with toys. While his first encounter was more or less successful (which almost led to furious Segata Sanshiro going on rampage), the rest of his missions proved unsuccessful, as Proto Man was a robot and Gary left after calling him a creep. He started to expand his targets to adults like AVGN and Dr. Wily, only to be brutally put down and mistaken for a robot master. Woody unexpectedly struck success on 2013-02-28 when he found Dracula, who "understood" Woody's passion for wanting the wrestlers to play with their toys, and sympathized with the fact that no one took him seriously. Dracula then led Woody into the darkness, and Woody was later heard screaming backstage. Woody's fate was revealed on 2013-03-12 when he reappeared as a horrifying, muscular devil, attacking Ganondorf and Bowser in a blind fit of rage against the roster not wanting to play with their toys. However, fellow toy Geno came to the ring in order to stop Woody's rampage, telling him the he wasn't acting as a toy should. Woody ignored Geno's words and tried to fight Geno, but he was brought down after taking a powerful hit from the steel steps. Apparently, following this bout, Woody died from his injuries. Despite this shocking event, Woody would prove to be only the first to fall under Dracula's power. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Woodynoboobs.PNG|Woody before he met Dracula T3gVm.png woodyboobs.PNG|Woody's breasts clearly visible Toys have feelings too, ash.png You're my favorite Engineer!.jpg|When he's not in the ring or with Buzz and co., Woody likes to tell deep space engineers who his favorite deputy is. Creepywoody.PNG|Have YOU played with your toys today? CREEPYWOODEN.JPG|AVGN ''obviously wants to play with his toys. woodysmall.jpg|play. with. your. TOYS BQJoD4e.jpg|HE COMES woodyappears.gif toooys.jpg woody.jpg|Woody spreading his message of toy in the big city